


Different Futures

by YaoiBatman



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kensei falls in love with Hiro in the past and Hiro admits he was wrong in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Futures

Different Futures

Kensei woke sometime in the night, his cock hard and a fading dream of two very beautiful women. Kensei reached inside his loincloth and gave his cock a squeeze, biting back a groan at the feel of slick pre-cum coating his hand. He was ready to burst as he set a brisk pace, pumping his hand furiously over his hard cock. His hips gave a jerk and a body stirred beside him, reminding Kensei of the man who wouldn't leave him alone all day and he was already reaching out to him before he could think about it.

At least this man will finally served a purpose.

****

"And then Ando and I-"

"You and Ando?"

"Hai, me and Ando-"

"You talk a lot about this Ando."

"He is my best friend."

Kensei spun towards Hiro, pushing the surprised man against a nearby tree. "And that is all you two are? Just friends?"

Hiro blinked and gave a confused nod. "What else would we be?"

Kensei ignored the question as he busied himself with unraveling the kimono from his _friend's_ body. He also ignored the fact that he might be just a little jealous too.

****

"So all of this because you kissed another girl?"

"Hai." Hiro said sadly and Adam tightened his arms around Hiro's waist, something Adam had been doing since Hiro began telling Ando the whole story of Hiro's betrayal and reason for all the pain and suffering Adam had caused because of it.

And as long as Hiro understood that it was his fault, Adam will always forgive him.

****

Adam had watched Hiro sleep the entire night, keeping his left and Hiro's right hand entwined between them and squeezing them together when ever Hiro made an attempt at turning over.

Hiro was on his back now, the farthest Adam will let him move, when the young man began to ascend from his dreams. Eyes peaked through eyelids, glazed and unseeing as if trying to decided if the ceiling was part of his dream or a fragment of reality.

The hand in his twitched and instinctively Adam gripped the hand tighter, tucking it in to his chest. Hiro was looking at him now with a slow and dreamy smile that made Adam think that maybe _he_ was the one dreaming.

"Good morning." was all Hiro said, still unaware of the slight drool at the corner of his mouth or the sleep crust surrounding his eyes.

And all Adam could think to say was, "You are my heart."

 

End


End file.
